Caprichos del destino
by Leskanny
Summary: Dos adultos se conocen fortuitamente en un bar, él está allí para ahogar las penas, ella para celebrar las alegrías de una amiga, y el resto es la historia de siempre: chico habla con chica, a chica no le cae bien chico, y chica se aleja con la esperanza de no volverle a ver. O quizá no...
1. 1 - Un borracho llamado Armin

Eran las once y media de la noche, hacía un frío capaz de cortarle la respiración a uno y llovía con tanta intensidad que apenas se podía ver lo que había a más de cinco pasos de distancia. Armin siempre había odiado salir de noche, o quizá fuera más correcto afirmar que lo que odiaba era el simple hecho de salir, de mezclarse con una multitud cuyas inquietudes no comprendía, pero aquello no detuvo al joven de seguir avanzando por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, al fin y al cabo ¿qué podía hacer en casa en un día tan horrible? Se suponía que aquella noche iba a ser especial, que su novia le esperaría en casa para celebrar el año que llevaban juntos, pero en lugar de eso, había vuelto a su casa para que le arrancaran el corazón del pecho, para que una breve nota licuara su alegría y la vertiera por el desagüe, una nota que ofendía tanto por su contenido como por su brevedad, una nota muy parecida a las que ya había recibido en más de una ocasión y a las que todavía no lograba acostumbrarse, una nota que decía:

 _Ya no lo aguanto más, no soporto estar con un hombre cuyo fin de semana perfecto consiste en estar jugando delante de un ordenador. Necesito vivir, Armin, relacionarme con el resto del mundo, no solo contigo._

 _Lo siento, Armin._

«Lo siento… »pensó, primero sintiéndose desolado y más tarde enfadado, ¿cómo se atrevía Michelle a escribir aquellas palabras, cuando había dejado tan claro que no comprendía su significado… ¡peor aún! ¿Cómo podía nadie pretender poner fin a una relación con una simple nota de despedida? ¿Qué clase de desalmado hacía eso? «Todas las mujeres que acaban contigo…» respondió implacable la voz que habitaba en su cabeza. «Todas te dejan con notas para no tener que verte más » —Pues todas deben tener un agujero negro en el lugar donde deberían tener el corazón.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus pies le habían llevado a casa de su hermano y se descubrió a punto de tocar el timbre cuando un pensamiento pasó fugaz por su mente: ¿Quería realmente molestar a Alexy con sus problemas? Aquella era la décima relación que echaba a perder por culpa de su forma de ser, por culpa de aquella apatía que sentía por el mundo exterior, por culpa de aquel carácter que siempre le aconsejaban cambiar. ¿Quería realmente entristecer a su hermano, en vísperas de su boda, con una noticia tan deplorable? Armin negó con la cabeza, apartando aquella idea de su mente, dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a emprender la marcha, decidiendo que, el próximo lugar a donde le llevaran sus pies, sería el definitivo, el lugar donde pasaría el resto de la noche, y tuvo que dar gracias a sus pies, tras varios minutos de caminata, por conducirle a un bar que no cerraba hasta las seis de la mañana.

El lugar que había encontrado no merecía siquiera ser bautizado con el nombre de antro pues incluso para eso, era demasiado oscuro, el aire demasiado denso, las mesas demasiado viejas, demasiado sucias y el personal, demasiado hostil. La sensación que tuvo al entrar, fue la de que nadie le quería allí, la misma sensación que había tenido en casa, pero lejos de dejarse intimidar por aquello, Armin resolvió sentarse en un taburete frente a la barra y pidió una copa de la bebida más fuerte que tuvieran en el establecimiento. Aquella primera copa le abrasó la garganta y le hizo tener ganas de tirarle el vaso al hombre que se la había servido, pero la siguiente pasó con más facilidad, y la siguiente aún mejor, y mejor, y muchísimo mejor, hasta que al final logró olvidar que lo que ingería era alcohol.

—Con calma muchacho —escuchó la voz de una mujer que se reía y lo siguiente que advirtió fue que una mano le quitaba el vaso de entre las suyas para darle un trago a su bebida de fuego. —¿Es que quieres acabar en coma?

Armin apoyó un codo sobre la barra y después, con cierta dificultad, acostó su barbilla sobre la mano que le quedaba en alto. La mujer que había hablado estaba sentada a su lado, aunque desconocía si llevaba allí toda la noche o si acababa de aparecer, de hecho, tenía dificultad incluso para distinguir si era real o producto de su imaginación, pero fuera lo que fuese, realidad o sueño, no cabía duda de que era una mujer muy llamativa, o por lo menos, una mujer que uno no esperaría ver en un lugar de tan poca categoría.

—¿Le importaría eso a alguien? —miró a la joven de arriba abajo y recuperó su vaso, ahora vacío. —¿Crees que alguien lloraría por mí? —negó con la cabeza, esbozó una débil sonrisa y quitó el brazo de la barra, con tanta torpeza que casi logra darse un golpe en la cabeza con la superficie de la misma. —Todo el mundo se aparta de mí, así que quizá fuera mejor así —se llevó el vaso a los labios, olvidando por un segundo que éste ya no contenía nada y al darse cuenta, lo dejó en la barra con una mueca de fastidio adornándole los labios.

 **Punto de vista de la desconocida**

Miré al chico, que no debía de tener más edad que la mía y arqueé una ceja. Me había acercado a él por lo mucho que destacaba en aquel bar de mala muerte y por culpa de mis amigas, pero al final resultaba que no tenía nada de especial, que era un borracho más agonizando entre copa y copa, bajo las titilantes luces fluorescentes de un bar poco acogedor de las afueras de la ciudad. Un pobre diablo con la autoestima con los suelos que buscaba el consuelo fácil de la fría botella.

—No, desde luego yo no voy a llorar —salté del taburete, pedí al barman que le sirviera otra copa, la pagué y me despedí del joven: —intenta no ahogarte con tu propio vómito, resultarías más patético de lo que ya eres —y dicho aquello, me alejé de la barra para ir a sentarme con mi grupo de amigas al final del local.

Aquella noche celebrábamos el compromiso de mi mejor amiga Deanna, que iba a casarse el año que viene con su novio de toda la vida, un hombre de esos que solo existen en las telenovelas románticas: guapo, seductor, cariñoso y con un toque de fuego que le hacía altamente atractivo. Mis amigas habían decidido que, puesto que yo era la única soltera del grupo, tenía que tirarle los tejos a alguien del bar, una especie de juego con el que ellas se divertían a mi costa y que a mí se me daba francamente mal, como acababa de demostrar.

—¿Y? —fue Deanna la primera en preguntar, tenía los ojos teñidos de emoción y curiosidad, y casi me dio pena tener que defraudarla, de hecho, me daba pena defraudarlas a todas, las pobres habían intentado por todos los medios buscarme una pareja, pero pocos hombres podían soportar mis gustos y manías, pocos hombres podían soportar a una mujer con tantos problemas para relacionarse como los míos y que encima, disfrutara aislándose durante horas en el abrazo de un buen libro sin la pesada necesidad de conversar con nadie.

—Y era un auténtico idiota —contesté al tiempo que me desplomaba sobre mi asiento y le daba un trago a mi zumo de melocotón y uva. —Un llorón de esos que buscan la salvación en un bar, yo que sé… mal rollo —suspiré hastiada.

El encuentro con el joven me había dejado un sabor muy amargo en la garganta, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, me había decepcionado su actitud, pero ¿acaso había esperado algo de él? Y si así fuera… ¿qué derecho tenía yo para exigirle nada a un extraño?

Julie, una de las chicas de nuestro grupo, una morena imponente, de ojos azules como el hielo, labios algo gruesos y pómulos altos, miró al resto de mujeres y después me tomó de la mano. —No te desanimes demasiado, ¿qué se podía esperar de un hombre que estuviera en un sitio tan decadente como este? —las otras asintieron y una a una, fueron ofreciéndome palabras de ánimo, una reacción algo exagerada, puesto que todo había sido parte de un juego y sin embargo, sentí que era justo aquello lo que necesitaba, frases de ánimo. ¿Sería realmente tan difícil encontrar a un buen hombre? No es que quisiera casarme, de hecho esa idea nunca me había parecido atractiva, no obstante, empezaba a pensar que acabaría muriendo sola, tirada en el sofá y probablemente con un libro en el regazo… ¡qué triste!

Oí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, una voz nueva en el grupo y acto seguido unas palabras inesperadas: —Disculpa, no soy patético —era el joven de la barra quien nos interrumpía en nuestro íntimo momento, un joven de cabello color carbón, ojos azules y equilibrio inestable. —Y te lo demuestro cuando quieras —acto seguido, golpeó la superficie de nuestra mesa con la palma de la mano y se marchó, dejando frente a mí un papelito con un número de teléfono escrito y un nombre que inmediatamente deduje que debía de ser el suyo: ' _Armin_ '.

El ofendido borracho se marchó del establecimiento, pero yo aún tuve que quedarme durante unas cuantas horas más junto a mis amigas, unas horas eternas de duda y confusión durante las cuales, mis amigas me sometieron a un interrogatorio al que yo ni siquiera sabía contestar.

¿Debía llamar al tal Armin y darle una oportunidad o era mejor desconfiar?


	2. 2 - Un nuevo encuentro

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Armin perdiera la esperanza de recibir una llamada de la mujer del bar, varias semanas desde la noche en que había descubierto la devastadora nota de Michelle, y aunque al principio le había costado comportarse con entereza, al fin parecía que empezaba a recuperarse de la ruptura y del recuerdo de sus otros fracasos amorosos. Prueba de aquello era el hecho de que ya no se flagelase por su amor a los videojuegos, ni por ser incapaz de encontrar diversión en las costumbres de los otros jóvenes de su edad, como por ejemplo: salir a bailar a una discoteca, ir al cine, y otras actividades en las que se veía obligado a rodearse de un número incómodo de personas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no importaba si sus gustos diferían de los del resto, el problema no era suyo, era de una sociedad que pretendía hacer que todo el mundo se comportase del mismo modo. ¿Acaso ser diferente era un crimen? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a divertirse a su manera, a buscar momentos de felicidad donde supiera que iba a encontrarlos?

El timbre de casa interrumpió sus pensamientos, gracias al cielo pues empezaba a enfadarse, y el joven se apresuró a pausar su videojuego y a coger el dinero que había dejado sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse por su aspecto o por el estado de desorden caótico dentro del apartamento, total, ya había anochecido, no tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente y no esperaba más visita que la del repartidor de pizza, así que era inútil actuar de otro modo, lo más óptimo era abrir la puerta, pagarle al repartidor y volver a sumergirse en el universo de Metal Gear, una saga que había decidido volver a jugar ahora que habían anunciado la futura entrega: ' _The phantom pain_ '.

Armin abrió la puerta con brusquedad, resuelto a acortar aquel encuentro tanto como le fuera posible, extendió la mano para darle el dinero al repartidor y entonces, en un momento de delicioso aturdimiento mental, dejó caer las monedas al suelo, por supuesto de forma involuntaria, y exclamó: —¡Eres tú! —al tiempo que sus labios se deformaban en una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

 **Punto de vista del repartidor**

Noté como la piel se me congelaba al ver a Armin delante de mí y como mi corazón dejaba de latir por un breve instante. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que volviera a verle en una ciudad tan grande? «Siendo repartidora de comida basura, el porcentaje es bastante elevado, la verdad…». —No es elevado en absoluto —murmuré entre dientes, respondiendo en voz alta a mis propios pensamientos. —Hay un montón de pizzerías y un montón de gente repartiendo… esto es una broma enfermiza —. Apreté los labios al ver que la sonrisa del joven permanecía intacta en sus labios, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, ¿qué le pasaba a aquel tío? ¿Acaso era un psicópata o algo por el estilo? ¿Había averiguado dónde trabajaba? «Calma, te estás volviendo paranoica».

Miré a Armin, como si esperara que su rostro se convirtiera en el de otra persona, y al ver que el milagro no sucedía, me desesperé. —Mierda… —extendí los brazos, le apreté la caja de pizza contra el pecho, le di un suave empujón para alejarle de mí y sin pensármelo dos veces, agarré el pomo y tiré de la puerta hasta cerrarla, todo aquello mientras de mis labios no dejaba de escapar la horrible palabreja: 'mierda'.

Durante un segundo, uno de los más largos de mi vida, me quedé inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer. La parte racional de mi cerebro sabía que necesitaba recoger el dinero y marcharme de allí antes de que el chico reaccionara, pero mi parte más emocional estaba tan conmocionada que no era capaz de dejarse dominar por la lógica.

Finalmente, sumergida en un estado de pánico probablemente infundado, me agaché, cogí las monedas del suelo y eché a correr por los pasillos, dando gracias a todas las deidades inventadas por haberme concedido aquellos generosos minutos para escapar. Después me subí a la endeble moto que nos prestaban en la pizzería y me fui a la siguiente casa antes de que se me agotara el tiempo de reparto; unos ridículos treinta minutos durante los cuales, la empresa prometía al cliente recibir su mercancía, asegurando que, si no recibía el producto en ese lapso de tiempo, el pedido salía gratis. «Gratis para el cliente y caro para mí, que me lo descuentan del sueldo »pensé presa del estrés, mientras conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de aquella cruel ciudad a la que yo me había atrevido a llamar hogar.

 **Punto de vista de Armin**

Tardé más tiempo del que quisiera reconocer en reaccionar, en darme cuenta de la maravillosa coincidencia con la que el destino me había premiado y todavía más tiempo en ser consciente de lo estúpido que había sido al dejar que el momento se me escapara de las manos. ¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca?

Todavía esperanzado, abrí la puerta y salí al rellano para ver si la chica todavía andaba por allí pero, por supuesto, ya se había marchado, y ¿acaso podía culparla por huir de mí? Seguramente le había causado tan mala impresión en aquella ocasión como en el bar.

Algo decaído, entré de nuevo en mi pequeño apartamento, tiré la caja de pizza sobre la mesa del comedor y me tiré en el incómodo sofá de cojines demasiado delgados y reposabrazos de dura madera. La imagen de Meryl agonizando en el suelo a causa del disparo de Sniper Wolf [1] continuaba fija en el televisor, pero mis ganas de continuar avanzando en el juego habían desaparecido, pues ahora mi cerebro solo era capaz de concentrarse en la repartidora que acababa de huir de mí. Incluso vestida de trabajo, con aquella amplia chaqueta azul, los pantalones de algodón tan anchos que casi parecían una falda y con el pelo recogido en una cola alta, seguía pareciendo tan femenina y delicada como me lo había parecido en el bar. ¿Cómo podía no pensar en ella?

El teléfono de casa interrumpió mis pensamientos con su habitual tono agudo y molesto, y yo, en mi estúpida inocencia, contesté sin perder ni un solo segundo, pensando que quizá, la chica todavía conservara mi número y estuviera intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo, una hipótesis que, dada la situación que acabábamos de vivir, ya debería haber descartado, pero que mi estúpida alma soñadora no me dejaba obviar.

Como ya debéis imaginar, no fue la voz de la repartidora la que sonó al otro lado de la línea, eso habría sido poco realista, en lugar de la chica, me llamaba mi hermano, que acababa de llegar de su viaje de luna de miel, después de pasar por un desagradable vuelo de casi doce horas, que por supuesto, tuvo la innecesaria amabilidad de describir con demasiada intensidad y lujo de detalles.

El relato de Alexy se alargó durante al menos treinta minutos y eso que solo habló del vuelo, sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que se guardaba ciertos comentarios para sí mismo, quizá notaba mi inquietud o tal vez quería guardarse algunas 'sorpresas' para otra ocasión, fuera como fuese, nada más acabar, no dudó un instante en preguntarme si tenía novedades que compartir. ¡Y vaya si las tenía!

 _[1] Referencia a una escena del Metal Gear Solid 1._


	3. 3 - ¡Es una trampa!

**Punto de vista de la repartidora**

Hacía una temperatura más o menos agradable considerando que estábamos en el mes de Diciembre. Aquel año, el verano había empezado demasiado tarde y ahora, el invierno parecía que quería seguir sus pasos pues hasta la fecha, solo habíamos tenido que encender las estufas un par de días muy concretos. Además, como aquel año la gente había optado por ahorrarse las decoraciones navideñas, el ambiente que se respiraba era igual al de cualquier época del año normal, algo que sin duda me encantaba dado que a mí las navidades siempre me hacían recordar la increíble distancia que había entre mi familia y mi nuevo hogar.

Aquella noche las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y por suerte para mí, también lo estaban las carreteras, aunque aquello no era algo que tuviera que extrañarme, al fin y al cabo era domingo por la noche, las nueve y media para ser más exactos, y normalmente a la gente no le apetecía salir cuando sabía que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. ¡Diantres! A mí tampoco me gustaba salir en domingo, pero a diferencia del resto de mortales, yo sí tenía que trabajar todo el fin de semana o por lo menos últimamente sí tenía que hacerlo dado que uno de mis compañeros había tenido un pequeño accidente y el médico le había dado la baja.

«Suertudo… »pensé mientras conducía hacia la casa que me habían indicado. «Mil veces me he puesto yo enferma y he ido a la pizzería, ¡incluso con fiebre! Pero los demás se rompen una uña y ya les parece excusa suficiente para ausentarse durante dos semanas »pensé airada al tiempo que aparcaba. —Y quien dice una uña —hice una pausa para quitarme el casco de la moto, lo colgué de mi antebrazo y saqué las dos cajas de pizza de la maleta de mi moto. —Dice romperse un pie —terminé mi absurda queja, mientras leía el papelito que me habían dado en la pizzería, un papel dónde me habían anotado la dirección en la que me encontraba, una única dirección, ahora que me fijaba.

Me acerqué al portal del edificio, una enorme puerta que doblaba el tamaño de la de mi bloque de pisos y que protegía un amplio vestíbulo de suelos relucientes, paredes revestidas con placas de madera y lámparas de apariencia algo más que lujosa, miré los timbres situados a mi derecha y tras comprobar a cuál debía llamar, presioné el pequeño botón metálico. La respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, ya estaba maldiciendo al arquitecto y subiendo los cinco tramos de escaleras sin ascensor que había que ascender para llegar al apartamento del cliente. Sin duda el atractivo del edificio terminaba en el vestíbulo porque aquellas escaleras tan empinadas le quitaban todo el encanto.

«Más vale que me den una propina por esto, porque si no… »pensé al llegar a mi destino, mientras ensayaba mi sonrisa amable y trataba de calmar mi agitada respiración. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que lograra mi objetivo y otro par de minutos antes de que me abrieran la puerta. «¿Por qué tienen que ser tan lentos? ¿Acaso piensan que si tardan en abrir pasaran los treinta minutos y les regalaré el pedido? »la sonrisa abandonó mis labios un instante, pero reapareció tan pronto como el cliente se dignó a recibirme.

—¡Buenas noches! Le traigo su pedido —bajé la mirada un segundo para leer el ticket de factura y continué recitando mi saludo de trabajo. —Una pizza mediana de pepperoni, champiñones y queso y otra de carne con salsa barbacoa —le ofrecí las cajas al joven de cabello azul, notando por primera vez que su rostro me recordaba al de alguien, y finalmente le canté el importe para que pudiera pagarme.

—¡Wow! Pensé que tardarías más en llegar —el hombre de mirada rosada echó un vistazo al interior de la casa, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y después volvió a mirarme, ofreciéndome una sonrisa de su propia cosecha antes de continuar hablando. —Seguro que tu jefe te debe obligar a correr mucho para llegar antes de que pase la media hora de entrega, ¿verdad?

No era la primera vez que alguien elogiaba nuestra rapidez de reparto, así que no pensé nada raro de su comportamiento y me limité a asentir y contestar con la amabilidad que me habían enseñado a demostrar durante la charla anual de la empresa al personal. —En realidad es más un reto entre repartidores que cosa del jefe —mentí risueña. —Tenemos una especie de pique para ver quién hace mejores tiempos —me quedé mirando al joven durante un incómodo silencio que debió de durar al menos un minuto entero y al ver que todavía no hacía ademán de pagar, me obligué a pedirle el dinero otra vez. —Ahora si no le importa, quisiera ponerme en marcha para no romper mi marca personal.

—¡Oh! —el cliente se llevó una mano a la frente y agachó la cabeza un instante, solo para volver a levantarla y mirarme con ojos amable y labios que parecían pedir perdón. —Verás, es que resulta que pensaba que tenía dinero en casa, pero al final no y mi marido ha ido al cajero de la esquina a-

—¡Aah! —exclamé aliviada. —Bueno, no se preocupe, esperaré aquí.

Mi respuesta pareció complacerle y pronto le sorprendí diciendo algo que nunca antes me habían dicho durante mi jornada laboral. —Pero debo insistir en que pases —se apartó de la entrada a modo de invitación y extendió la mano en dirección a la puerta del recibidor. —Deja que te ofrezca algo para beber, sé que no es algo que suela hacerse, pero me sentiría mal si encima de hacerte esperar te obligara a quedarte fuera.

Miré al interior del apartamento con una ceja arqueada y la boca ligeramente abierta. Nunca me había encontrado en una situación como aquella así que no sabía cómo actuar, ¡diantres! Ni siquiera me sentía capaz de moverme del sitio, había entrado en conflicto. Por un lado, el instinto me decía que podía aceptar su invitación sin peligro, a fin de cuentas, ¿no había dicho que su marido había ido al cajero? Marido y no mujer, por tanto sus intereses en que yo pasara no podían tener nada que ver con el sexo, pero por otro lado, ¿no era igualmente posible que mintiera y que en realidad planeara hacerme daño? «Y ahí está la paranoia otra vez »habló la voz en mi interior. «¿Y si resulta que, por ser tan desconfiada siempre, te estás perdiendo algo importante, una lección valiosa para tu vida? »continuó insistente, «no todo en la vida se rige por la lógica, a veces hay que dejarse llevar y vivir un poco. Además, ¿ no presumes siempre de tu instinto? »asentí, más para darle la razón a la voz que para aceptar la invitación, pero el joven de la puerta obviamente no podía saberlo, así que al ver mi gesto me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hasta tenerme dentro del apartamento.

—La verdad, temía que al final fueran a mandar a otra persona, últimamente no hay forma de dar contigo, pero al ver que eras tú nos hemos quedado mucho más tranquilos —el hombre de interesante melena azul me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y abrió la puerta del recibidor.

—¿Tranquilos? —Intenté apartarme del joven, pero casi no había espacio para maniobrar y tuve que permitir que me llevara a su comedor. —¿Y qué quieres decir con mandar a otra persona? —me fijé en su rostro una vez más, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá nos conociéramos y me animé a preguntar: —¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

El joven se limitó a extender su mano hacia adelante, en silencio y todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. —Verás, me llamo Alexy y ese chico de ahí es-

A pesar de no poder verme a mí misma, pude notar como el color desaparecía de mi rostro y como los músculos de todo mi cuerpo se ponían tensos, tan tensos que el más mínimo roce habría podido quebrar mi forma. —Es un loco, eso es lo que es, ¡un maldito enfermo! —aparté el brazo de Alexy de mí y di un paso hacia atrás, resuelta a escapar de aquel piso a toda costa. —Puedo tolerar que coincidiéramos el otro día porque encontrarme con gente es algo muy común en mi trabajo —hablaba mientras volvía al recibidor, —¡pero no esto! —alcé la voz, en parte por la indignación que sentía y en parte porque sabía que si no lo hacía, no iban a escucharme. —¡Esto es surrealista! —abrí la puerta que daba al exterior pero justo entonces, un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos grisáceos, alto y moderadamente musculoso, me bloqueó el paso.

—Mi marido y su hermano te han asustado, ¿verdad? —intenté esquivar al hombre, pero éste insistía en ponerse en medio, probablemente para ayudar al par de desquiciados que había en la casa. —Les advertí que esto pasaría pero claro… ellos no escuchan a nadie —suspiró al tiempo que apartaba su mirada de mi rostro para dejarla vagar por el interior de la casa. —Intenta no tenérselo en cuenta, son buenos chicos, aunque sus formas de actuar sean poco ortodoxas.

Le miré durante menos de una fracción de segundo y luego decidí suplicar: —Deje que me marche —el desconocido parecía un buen hombre, de hecho, si no fuera por su constante bloqueo me habría parecido el más cuerdo de los tres, así que debía intentar ganarme su compasión. —Mire no, no voy a causar problemas, solo quiero volver a la pizzería, seguir con mi trabajo y olvidar este asunto, juro que no voy a contarle esto a nad-

—¡Pero qué tonterías dices! —Alexy volvió a cogerme de la mano y a regañadientes me arrastró hasta el interior del apartamento, todo mientras yo no dejaba de suplicar en silencio. —Hablas como si quisiéramos hacerte daño —me llevó hasta el sofá y me colocó las manos en los hombros. —Pero nosotros solo queríamos que dieras a Armin una segunda oportunidad —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, al tiempo que aplicaba presión sobre mis hombros para obligarme a tomar asiento.

—Una oportunidad…—murmuré nerviosa. —Está bien, una oportunidad, una oportunidad… ¿pero para qué? —hice ademán de levantarme, pero tan pronto como el chico intuyó mis intenciones, vino a sentarse a mi lado y volvió a rodearme los hombros para inmovilizarme. —Mira, no sé qué os habrá contado Armin, pero él y yo no nos conocemos de nada —miré a Alexy, después al hombre que decía ser su marido y finalmente al joven de cabello negro que no había dejado de observarme desde que había entrado en el comedor. —Nos vimos una noche en un bar, me acerqué a saludar, me di cuenta de que la había cagado y me alejé —me llevé las manos a la cabeza, me sentía tan impotente y frustrada que tenía ganas de gritar, pero me contuve. —¡Si incluso le pagué una copa para disculparme por las molestias ocasionadas!

—Y me llamaste patético —añadió el joven de cabello oscuro sin perder ni un segundo.

Apreté los labios, su respuesta me había dejado con la mente en blanco, era cierto que le había dicho aquello, pero por el amor de dios, ¿qué probabilidades había de que alguien tan borracho se acordara de una desconocida de un bar? «Pues obviamente el porcentaje no era tan bajo… »Maldije mi estúpida bocaza por haberle dicho aquello y aproveche para dedicarle algún insulto a la voz sabelotodo de mi conciencia. —B-bueno pero yo-

—Y yo te dije que no lo era y que te lo iba demostrar —habló de nuevo mi acosador. Para mi sorpresa, con demasiada calma y muy risueño. ¿Estaría loco de verdad o es que todo aquello se trataba de una de esas bromas de cámara oculta y yo era la única que no se enteraba de nada?

—Pues así solo me demuestras lo contrario…

Armin se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su cómplice de cabello azul con ojos que parecían preguntar: '¿Y ahora qué?'.

—Está bien, vale. Estoy dispuesto a reconocer que esto quizá haya sido excesivo.

—¡¿Quizá?!

El joven me hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara y añadió: —Pero dame una última oportunidad para intentar que cambie el concepto que tienes de mí, una última oportunidad y si al final terminas pensando igual prometo que no volveré a molestarte, no volveré a tenderte ninguna trampa ni intentaré contactar contigo —Armin extendió su brazo y me ofreció su mano para que la estrechara —será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Le miré con descarada desconfianza y finalmente decidí que su trato era justo, o por lo menos tan justo como podía esperar de un acosador.

—Pero si vamos a hacer esto, si vamos a tener esa especie de cita que estás sugiriendo, exijo que sea aquí y ahora —Vi que Alexy miraba a Armin y asentía, supongo que para darle su consentimiento. —Cuanto antes termine esto, mejor… —suspiré.

Armin no dudó demasiado en aceptar mis condiciones y tras lograr que mi jefe me dejara el resto de la noche libre, empezó nuestra temida cita. ¿Habría hecho bien en aceptar?


	4. 4 - Conversaciones incómodas

Apenas habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde su llegada pero la joven repartidora ya se sentía al borde del colapso, exhausta sin ningún motivo aparente y algo mareada. Durante los diez primeros minutos de su cita acordada, Armin había intentado ser amable y empezar varias conversaciones, tal y como habría hecho cualquier ser civilizado; había intentado hablar de música, de programas de televisión, de cine, incluso se le había ocurrido mencionar algún que otro videojuego para ver si aquello provocaba algún cambio en su cita, bueno o malo, la verdad es que ya no le importaba, pero cada tema que sacaba terminaba con una muerte rápida e incómoda a manos de los tajantes monosílabos de la joven. Resultaba más que obvio que la mujer no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí, pero sobretodo se notaba que para ella la cita no era más que un simple trámite, un mal trago que tenía que pasar si quería ser libre.

—Y uhm... —el joven de cabello color carbón miró a su hermano Alexy, desesperado. No sabía qué decir, necesitaba ideas pero por una vez su gemelo tampoco sabía qué sugerir. Armin trago saliva, notaba que su cita le miraba con cierta impaciencia y aquello le hacía sentirse como un idiota.

—¿Tienes alguna afición?

La joven arqueó una ceja, suspiró y asintió con gesto seco. —Como todo el mundo —. No había emoción en sus ojos, ni alegría, ni siquiera un poquito de curiosidad, solo asqueo y mucha frustración que tal vez se entremezclara con una pizca de aburrimiento.

 **Punto de vista de la chica**

Me eché hacia atrás en el sofá de Alexy y me quedé mirando un punto imaginario en el suelo del apartamento. No se me daba bien interactuar con gente a quien no conocía y mucho menos si estaba sola. En el bar todo había sido fácil, demasiado fácil: mis amigas estaban cerca, yo había bebido lo suficiente como para olvidarme de mis complejos y manías… pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente.

—¿Nos dices tu nombre? —oí decir a Armin.

Negué con la cabeza. —No te tengo tanta confianza, no os la tengo a ninguno y no quiero que tengáis más facilidades para encontrarme en un futuro —hablé sin dejar de mirar el suelo ni un solo instante. No quería arriesgarme a mirar a Armin y que éste pensara que tenía algún tipo de interés en él y tampoco me sentía con ánimos de hablar con la pareja que nos observaba.

«No debí haber aceptado »suspiré una vez más, aunque en aquella segunda ocasión lo hice de forma totalmente involuntaria y no a causa de mi irritación. «Debería haber buscado otro trabajo, o mejor aún, debería haber vuelto a casa con mis padres y dejar que este enfermo me buscase por toda la ciudad..».

—¿Hace mucho que trabajas en la pizzería? —fue la voz del marido de Alexy la que sonó ahora y por ende la encargada de sacarme de mi estado de meditación. —Es decir, siempre solemos pedir en ese local y es la primera vez que te vemos —hablaba con muchísima calma, puede que incluso demasiado despacio para mi gusto y sin embargo su tono me hacía sentir más relajada, como si estuviera en un lugar seguro, protegida.

Levanté la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como el gemelo de cabello azul le daba un codazo en las costillas a su marido, instándole probablemente a no interferir, y no pude evitar que se me escapara una débil risilla. «Quizá no sean tan malos y yo me esté comportando con demasiada cautela» —De hecho han sido amables en todo momento, aunque se hayan pasado de la raya al prepararme un encuentro con Armin... —pensé en voz alta, aunque con un tono de voz lo suficientemente discreto como para que no pudieran entender lo que decía y acto seguido, me humedecí los labios y me permití contestar a la pregunta que acababan de hacerme: —Pues la verdad es que hace unos seis meses, pero llevo repartiendo solo dos semanas —me aparté un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo puse detrás de mi oreja. —Antes solo me dejaban atender a las llamadas y cobrar a los clientes en el local.

—Y eso de los tiempos de reparto, esa competición entre repartidores, ¿de verdad se hace? —se animó a preguntar Alexy.

Me reí con suavidad y volví a negar con la cabeza. —Para nada, pero no podemos ir diciendo por ahí que nuestro jefe es un déspota y un desalmado que nos obliga a pagar los pedidos que no se entregan a tiempo.

Hubo un silencio extraño a continuación durante el cual advertí que Alexy asentía en dirección a su hermano, cuya presencia ya casi había olvidado. Instantes más tarde, éste se aventuraría a hablar también. —Debe ser horrible trabajar así, aunque debes conocer a mucha gente distinta cada día, ¿no?—para estar hablando de un tema tan poco importante y soso, mostraba demasiado entusiasmo y aquello me hizo desconfiar todavía más de él. ¿Acaso pensaba que ir de puerta en puerta repartiendo pizza era mi trabajo soñado, me había tendido una trampa para burlarse de mí? ¿O tal vez pensaba que ir de casa en casa forzando los labios para sonreír era algo agradable?

Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle ninguna grosería, me encogí de hombros y contesté a desgana: —Supongo.

 **Punto de vista de Armin**

Al oír el cambio de tono de la repartidora no pude evitar desanimarme. ¿Qué tenía de malo lo que le había dicho? Es cierto que quizá fuera algo forzado, pero tampoco eran mucho mejores las preguntas de mi hermano y su marido y a ella le habían parecido hasta divertidas.

—¿Alex, te importaría venir un segundo? —me levanté del sofá monoplaza en el que llevaba ya más de una hora sentado y me fui a la cocina para evitar que la muchacha pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Es un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh? —dijo Alexy nada más entrar en la nueva estancia, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con el pie. —Cuando al fin parecía que la situación iba a mejorar-

—Necesito que la aburras —le interrumpí, quizá con demasiada brusquedad. —Necesito que tú y Gabriel seáis la pareja más pesada del universo.

Alexy se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. —¿Que la aburra yo? —soltó un intenso suspiro y durante unos segundos alzó la vista al techo. —¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? No es algo que uno suela proponerse —protestó. —No es como si te levantaras una mañana y dijeras: 'Ok, hoy voy a aburrir al personal'.

Le miré divertido y le hice un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio. —Tú solo háblale de tu luna de miel, muéstrale las fotos, los videos, esas cosas —caminé hasta la puerta, la abrí y volví al comedor en silencio, dejando que Alexy me siguiera y rezando para que mi idea fuera lo suficientemente buena como para conseguir un rato a solas con la chica.

—Está bien, fotos, vídeos… ¡puedo hacerlo! —oí que decía mi hermano. —Espera…

—No, no, no, ni lo pienses —salté sobre el mismo sofá que había estado ocupando hasta hacía poco y me llevé un dedo a los labios al tiempo que le sonreía a Alex. —Ni lo pienses, son imaginaciones tuyas.

—¿Crees que soy aburrido? —noté que sus ojos se clavaban en mí con más intensidad. —Oye que nadie te obligaba a escucharme, además… —se mordió el labio inferior, se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró a Gabriel. —Yo no aburro a la gente con mis historias, ¿verdad? —el pobre hombre se quedó callado y el gesto, aunque tremendamente simple, le arrancó a Alexy un bufido de indignación seguido de un largo silencio que culminaría con la frase: —¡Repartidora! Te voy a enseñar las fotos de mi luna de miel, verás como no son nada aburridas.

 **Una hora y dos álbumes de fotos más tarde…**

 **Punto de vista de la repartidora**

«Por dios, cállate de una vez, por favor »miré al joven de cabello azul y sonreí, acto seguido le solté una de aquellas frases comodín que venían bien en cualquier situación: —Vaya, ¿en serio? Es increíble…

Alexy se había pasado la última hora enseñándome fotografías, muchas de ellas eran iguales pero tomadas desde diferentes ángulos, otras tantas eran de edificios y paisajes y otras de él con su marido, pero todas, absolutamente todas, tenían una maldita anécdota escondida.

—Pues sí, en esta playa fue donde me robaron la ropa, luego descubrimos que era una playa nudista —comentó el joven entre risas.

Si no hubiera temido iniciar otra larga y aburrida charla, tal vez le habría preguntado cómo era posible que alguien no se diera cuenta de que el resto de personas iban desnudas.

—Disculpa —me levanté despacio para no caerme, me notaba las piernas algo dormidas y el trasero… bueno, mi trasero simplemente ya ni estaba allí de lo cansado que estaba por haber pasado tanto rato sentada. —¿Podría salir al balcón un momentito? —noté que todos los ojos de la sala se clavaban en mí, pero no dejé que aquello me molestara. —Me gustaría llamar a mi madre, normalmente la llamo al llegar a casa para que sepa que estoy bien, pero como hoy nos lo estamos pasando tan bien, no creo que llegue pronto —mentí con total descaro.

Alexy miró a Armin, como si tuviera que pedirle permiso a su hermano para darme una respuesta, y una vez hubo asentido me indicó la puerta que daba al balcón. Una enorme puerta corredera de cristal escondida tras unas tupidas cortinas de alegres colores salpicados sobre blanco.

Le di las gracias al gemelo de cabello azul y me fui sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Necesitaba respirar algo de aire fresco y más importante aún, necesitaba alejarme de los malditos álbumes de fotos de los recién casados, y no porque contuvieran fotos feas, sino por el mensaje que oía en mi cabeza con cada foto nueva que veía: 'todos tienen pareja'.

Agité la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos tristes de mi cabeza y me senté en el suelo para quedarme largo rato observando la ciudad. Desde aquella altura los edificios parecían más pequeños y menos imponentes pero no por ello menos hermosos, con sus distantes luces alumbrando el paisaje, sus fachadas pintadas de distintos colores y sus impecables líneas rectas.

—La ciudad tiene un encanto especial por la noche, ¿verdad? —reconocí la voz de inmediato, al fin y al cabo, era una voz que esperaba no volver a escuchar nunca más una vez que hubiera acabado aquella eterna velada.

—¿Te lo parece? —arqueé una ceja y me aparté un poco más de la puerta, apretándome contra la esquina del balcón que quedaba libre para poner más distancia entre nosotros.

Armin se quedó en silencio un instante, después se dejó caer a mi lado y se pasó una mano por el pelo, separando los dedos ligeramente para desenredar cualquier nudo que encontraran a su paso. —¿Te soy sincero? —no esperó a que le respondiera. —La verdad es que a mí estas cosas no me llaman la atención —bajó la vista hacia el suelo y sonrió para sí mismo. —No soy de esos hombres que disfrutan de los paisajes, de la compañía de un grupo de amigos o de salir. Soy una persona más bien casera y si he de ser franco, encuentro más belleza en unas cuantas líneas de código que en el cielo nocturno.

Ahora era yo la que no podía evitar mirarle, era la primera vez que percibía honestidad en sus palabras, la primera vez que me parecía realmente humano.

—¿Debo entender que no te gusta nada que no sea el interior de tu casa?

—¿Crees que es algo malo?

—¿Crees tú que ser altamente paranoica y antisocial es algo malo? —me humedecí los labios y volví a centrar toda mi atención en el paisaje.

Armin se rio, era la primera vez que le oía hacerlo y me sorprendió lo agradable que resultaba aquel sonido en mis oídos, como una melodía cálida y harmoniosa.

—No, es lo que te hace ser tú. Lo que sí me parece algo malo es que quieras terminar esta noche tan rápido —se acercó unos centímetros a mí, no los suficientes para hacerme sentir incómoda, pero sí para que me diera cuenta de su avance. —Y sin duda creo que es horrible que no seas capaz de darme una oportunidad.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y la ladeé ligeramente. —Y yo creo que tú te equivocas al intentar que pase algo entre nosotros —apreté las palmas de las manos contra el suelo, de pronto sentía que me ardían aunque no comprendía por qué. —¿No crees que si me interesara conocerte mejor yo misma te habría llamado? —arqueé una ceja para apoyar mi pregunta. —Todavía tengo tú teléfono, pero no ha habido un solo día que sintiera la tentación de marcarlo.

—Pero lo conservas —imitó mi gesto y también apoyó la cabeza en la pared. —Y eso tiene que significar algo.

No supe qué contestar, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué había guardado el papelito que me había dado la noche que nos vimos por primera vez.

—Dejemos el tema, querías cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, ¿no? —añadí algo nerviosa. —Entonces háblame de ti, limpia tu imagen. ¿Por qué estabas emborrachándote en aquel bar de mala muerte?

El joven de cabello azabache apartó la mirada y se quedó observando la ciudad frente a nosotros. —Por amor —se humedeció los labios y esbozó una sonrisa de resignación, —bueno, sería más correcto decir que fue por desamor —hizo una breve pausa, quizá para meditar si debía dar más detalles o no, y después me devolvió la pregunta: —¿Y tú qué hacías allí?

—Beber para celebrar el compromiso de mi mejor amiga.

Armin giró la cabeza bruscamente y se me quedó mirando con expresión de: 'no te lo crees ni tú'.

—Vale, vale, pero no era del todo mentira —sonreí y negué con la cabeza. —En parte celebraba su alegría y en parte trataba de ahogar mi pena. ¿Sabes lo duro que es ser la única del grupo que sigue soltera, que aún no ha logrado siquiera tener una pareja estable?

—Supongo que es más presión para una mujer que para un hombre —se encogió de hombros. —Es decir, ¿me preocupa acabar solo? —repitió el gesto. —Claro, pero no me obsesiono, no pretendo encontrar a nadie, me conformo con terminar mis días sabiendo que tuve una buena vida.

—¡Ja! —me incliné ligeramente para mirarle más de cerca —¿Dices que no te obsesionas pero si no es así, entonces qué hago yo aquí?

El joven de cabello azabache se inclinó también, me ofreció una sonrisa que hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina y respondió: —¿Piensas que te he estado buscando para que seas mi novia?

Me sonrojé al oír sus palabras y noté como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba hasta hacer que mi sangre entrara en ebullición. ¿Acaso no era así?

Armin negó con la cabeza, acabó de cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, apretó suavemente su mejilla contra la mía y me susurró al oído. —Ahora creo que soy yo quien debería estar asustado, porque estoy con una chica que se acercó a mí en un bar con intenciones románticas, que ha guardado mi número de teléfono todo este tiempo y que es la única que se ha referido a esto como cita —. A pesar del significado de sus palabras, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir su respiración húmeda contra mi piel y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo contra el mío. No era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre, pero era la primera vez que me sentía tan nerviosa y a la vez tan excitada.

—Yo solo quería demostrarte que no soy el hombre que viste en el bar —no pude verle el rostro, pero noté que su sonrisa crecía justo antes de separarse de mí.

«Eso ha sido cruel… »Agaché la cabeza para que no pudiera ver la agitación en mis ojos, me levanté sin decir una sola palabra y volví al interior del apartamento para llegar hasta la puerta de salida a paso ligero, todo mientras el gemelo moreno me pisaba los talones.

—¿A dónde vas?

Abrí la puerta y salí al rellano antes de contestar. —Dijiste que si no cambiaba de opinión podría marcharme y que no volverías a molestarme —di un paso hacia atrás para esquivar la mano que trataba de agarrar mi brazo. —Ahora yo me voy pensando lo mismo de ti y tú debes dejarme seguir con mi vida, espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Hui antes de que pudiera contestar, con el pulso desbocado, una sensación de cosquilleo en los labios y sintiendo aún el mismo calor que había notado al estar cerca del joven, pero por primera vez huía siendo consciente de que si me quedaba mi destino sería terminar con el corazón hecho pedazos, consciente de que todo aquel tiempo le había esquivado por temor a sucumbir a sus encantos.


	5. 5 - Difícil de olvidar

Tardó meses en convencerse a sí misma de que Armin no iba a volver a aparecer por su vida, meses encerrándose los fines de semana para meditar sobre lo que le había dicho aquella horrible noche. ¿Había hecho bien marchándose? ¿De verdad había sido correcto cortar toda relación con el joven? En el momento de tomar la decisión le había parecido lo más sensato pero ahora no podía evitar castigarse a sí misma por haber sido tan idiota. ¿Qué importaba si el chico había tenido intenciones románticas o no? ¿Qué importaba si lo único que quería era ser su amigo? ¿Acaso no habría sido mejor tenerle cerca a sufrir por su ausencia, no habría sido preferible arriesgarse a acabar con el corazón roto a romperlo de una forma tan cruel?

Ainikki Somers, la ex repartidora de pizzas, cogió su monedero de la mesita de té que tenía frente al televisor, se desplomó sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa y sacó el número de teléfono de Armin del compartimento dónde guardaba las tarjetas. Lo había guardado durante casi cuatro meses pero ya no podía decir que no tuviera ganas de marcarlo, de hecho, últimamente no pensaba en otra cosa, pero el miedo a la respuesta del chico le hacía echarse atrás. ¿La recordaría, seguiría estando interesado en ser su amigo? Se moría de ganas por despejar sus dudas pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a hacerlo, no sabía si podría soportar una reacción negativa por parte del chico.

—¡Qué diantres! —estiró el brazo, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en su base y marcó el número sin pensar, resuelta a acabar con aquel sufrimiento ilógico que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

—¿Diga? —le respondió casi al instante la voz de una mujer joven.

—Uh… disculpe me he equivocado de número —Ainikki colgó de inmediato, después revisó el número y aunque le pareció que lo había marcado bien la primera vez, volvió a llamar una segunda, solo para volver a escuchar la voz de la mujer, aunque en aquella ocasión, también pudo oír la voz de Armin de fondo. Colgó sin decir ni una sola palabra y tiró el teléfono tan lejos como pudo, provocando que la tapa de éste saltara y que la batería se saliera de su sitio.

Así que al final Armin había encontrado pareja… no le extrañaba. Era un chico encantador, testarudo pero tremendamente simpático, ¡claro que iba a encontrar a alguien! «Estoy como una cabra… ».

 **Punto de vista de Armi**

Mi prima Evelyn, que había venido a pasar unos días a casa mientras intentaba buscar un piso de alquiler que le quedara más cerca de la facultad, volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre el sofá y vino a buscarme a la cocina. —Creo que era la misma mujer de antes, la que se equivocaba, pero ahora ni siquiera se ha dignado a hablar —traía el ceño fruncido y hablaba con un tono obviamente molesto. —La gente es increíble, te molestan en tu propia casa y ni siquiera se disculpan.

—Olvídalo, tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho con malas intenciones —contesté despreocupado mientras acababa de secar el último plato y lo dejaba en su sitio. —Ahora solo concentrémonos en encontrarte un buen sitio para que puedas vivir —le sonreí, entré en el comedor para coger mi teléfono y añadí casi en un susurro: —y para que puedas dejarme jugar en paz…

Era martes, un martes soleado de finales de Abril. Fuera hacía un tiempo agradable, tanto que con llevar manga larga era suficiente, ya no hacía falta ponerse chaqueta y tampoco prendas que abrigaran demasiado. Para mí aquel detalle era sin duda positivo, sin embargo la idea de salir seguía pareciéndome algo negativo, lo planteara como lo planteara.

—Vamos, te vendrá bien tomar el aire y si quieres a la vuelta te invito a algo, una taza de café, una bebida con gas-

—Una apariencia nueva para mi arma en Tera[1]

—¡A algo real! —añadió fulminándome con la mirada.

 **Punto de vista de Ainikki**

La idea de que la mujer del teléfono fuera la novia de Armin me había afectado tanto que ahora era incapaz de estar en mi propia casa, ¡patético! En condiciones normales habría llamado a mi madre para que me ofreciera consuelo pero sabía que a aquellas horas debía estar trabajando, así que no quería molestarla. Además, el motivo de mi malestar era tan estúpido, tan ridículo que me daba vergüenza comentarlo. —Hola mamá —me puse finalmente en pie, cogí las llaves de casa y salí al rellano. —Te llamo porque estoy deprimida —iba diciendo mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Un chico que apenas habré visto un par o tres de veces ha encontrado novia y eso me deprime —abrí la puerta que daba al exterior y negué con la cabeza. «Se diga cómo se diga, y se mire cómo se mire sigue pareciendo absurdo…».

Me paseé sin rumbo por las calles durante al menos una hora, hasta que finalmente di con una cafetería encantadora; un establecimiento inspirado en las cafeterías Americanas de los años sesenta, con asientos de piel, las paredes pintadas en un tono de verde pastel, el suelo adornado con baldosas blancas y negras que hacían que uno se sintiera en un tablero de damas e incluso con el típico tocadiscos antiguo con luces de neón.

Entré en el recinto sin pensármelo dos veces y pedí la comida cliché para las depresiones, una copa de helado con bolas de distintos sabores y bañado con sirope de chocolate. El dulce no me hizo sentir mejor, pero por lo menos estaba delicioso y además, si miraba el lado bueno de las cosas, acababa de encontrar mi nuevo local favorito para pasar las tardes de bajón.

La campanita de la puerta sonó haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y la pareja que entró por la puerta acabó de asestarme la estocada mortal. Eran Armin y una joven de rostro encantador; piel fina como la porcelana, ojos verdes, labios de fresa y melena del color del chocolate. Considerablemente más alta que yo y con unas piernas mucho más aptas para lucir: largas y al mismo tiempo delicadas.

Aparté la mirada tan pronto como ésta se hubo cruzado con la del joven, abrí el menú que había sobre la mesa y lo coloqué justo en frente de mi cara para que no pudiera verme, rezando para que nuestro breve encuentro no hubiera sido suficiente como para que me reconociera, lo cual no era tan descabellado si tenía en cuenta el hecho de que me había cortado el pelo y de que aquel día había decidido llevarlo algo ondulado.

Para mi sorpresa, Armin no dijo nada, ni siquiera se acercó a mi mesa, simplemente tomó asiento junto a la ventana, de espaldas a mí y frente a su cita.

«¿De verdad? »dejé el menú sobre la mesa con innecesaria fuerza, aparté el helado de delante de mis narices y me crucé de brazos, disgustada y al mismo tiempo decepcionada. Una cosa era que el chico me hubiera prometido no molestar y otra muy distinta que fuera a ignorarme con tanto descaro, «¿cómo se atreve? ».

Pasé unos buenos diez minutos reflexionando sobre mi situación hasta que finalmente me decidí a pedirle un trozo de papel y bolígrafo a la camarera, quien accedió a mi pedido con cara de no entender nada. Después escribí una nota, la doblé y con piernas temblorosas me puse en pie. Seguramente mi plan acabara estallándome en la cara, pero por lo menos me quitaría aquel dolor tan fuerte que sentía en el pecho y con suerte, también las ansias de estar cerca de Armin.

—Oye tú, estúpido descarado —dije tan pronto como me hube situado junto a la mesa de la pareja.

Armin y su novia se me quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos.

—¡Repartidora! —Armin hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo le empujé para que volviera a caer sobre su silla.

—Nada de repartidora —di un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano y le dejé la nota delante de las narices, una nota dónde había escrito mi número de teléfono y mi nombre.

—¿Ainikki? —cuestionó el joven al leer el trozo de papel.

—¿Armin quién es- ?

Me llevé un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio a la joven y continué con mi plan. —Lo siento mucho, pensarás que soy una mala persona por hacer esto, pero siento que si no lo hago reventaré —dije mientras miraba a la chica, y al terminar, me incliné para poder susurrarle algo al oído a Armin, algo que debería haberle dicho la noche de nuestra 'cita': —Sí, pensaba que me habías estado buscando para que fuera tu novia, pero eso ya no importa porque ahora soy yo quien te busca a ti y quiero recordarte que sé dónde vive tu hermano y que aún tengo tu número de teléfono.

El joven de cabello azabache soltó una suave risilla, se apartó ligeramente de mí y se me quedó mirando con ojos divertidos. —¿Eras tú quien ha llamado dos veces esta mañana?

Asentí seca. —Pero a partir de hoy dejaré que seas tú quien me llame —me volví a incorporar, volví a mi mesa para coger mis cosas, dejé el dinero para pagar mi helado sobre la mesa y caminé hasta la puerta, pero justo al llegar a ésta, una última idea invadió mi mente, una idea imposible de ignorar.

Me giré para volver a la mesa de Armin de nuevo, me volví a inclinar para quedar cara a cara con el chico y junté mis labios con los suyos, rezando en todo momento para que no me apartara, y tras varios segundos de aturdimiento me separé de la cálida boca del joven, asentí a modo de despedida y salí de la cafetería con la cabeza bien alta y el pulso desbocado.

 **Fin del flashback**

Me quede mirando a mi novio, todavía en silencio aunque con una sonrisa fija en los labios. No puedo decir que su proposición me hubiera tomado por sorpresa pues días antes le había pillado ensayándola, sin embargo el hecho de saberlo de antemano no estropeaba en absoluto la magia del momento.

—Si no me dices algo en los próximos treinta segundos te juro que seré yo quien diga que no y dejaré que seas tú quien se declare.

Me reí del comentario, caí de rodillas junto a Armin, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos para envolverle en un fuerte abrazo y acepté, ¿y cómo no podía hacerlo cuando el destino me había dejado tan claro que era con él con quien yo debía acabar?

 **[1] Tera** : juego mmorpg.


End file.
